


Settling down the Mercenaries' edition

by TheBlazeCal



Series: WIP chaptered stories [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, au - Taskpool family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Tony come home to a familiar lady from Wade's past demanding child support, Tony has a better offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling down the Mercenaries' edition

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you'll all like it!

“Carmelita?”

Tony's head snapped up at the hurt and surprise in his partner's voice as they arrived back at their shared mercenary office. There was a woman standing there, she was beautiful, deep tan skin, black wavy hair with brown in it, but what drew his attention was the baby in her arms.

“Deadbeat...”

“What are you talking about?”

“This is your child, you got me pregnant, I need child support I can not afford to raise a child alone...”

Tony was by Wade's side instantly at that, looking at the woman coldly for a moment due to her hateful tone, glancing aside at Wade who was looking at the child in wonderment, horror and something else, grief maybe or disbelief, hard to tell when he only had the facial expressions he could see through the mask to judge.

“You're telling me he knocked you up and ran?”

“Yes...”

“No, she ran from me when she saw what I looked like under the mask...”

White hot anger waved through Tony at this, his face distorting behind his mask that unlike Wade's didn't betray anything. His voice remained even and calm as he spoke.

“You're sure she's his child?”

“Yes, I am not some tramp who has unprotected sex with everyone, we had sex together because I wanted to do so before I'd die... but we were saved and then he showed me...”

“You say you can not pay to take care if this child?”

“Indeed, I need child support...”

“I have a better offer...”

He could feel Wade's confused gaze on him as Tony let his hand carefully brush the baby's dark brown hair from her forehead. If this child was Wade's then they could have a family, a home, it was what Wade needed and it was something he wanted to give a chance.

“I will pay you 1k a month for as long as she is a minor, if you sign the child over to us, however before you protest that we might hurt the child, there is an out-clause I will offer, if we are unfit parents, if the baby lacks anything you will get 2k a month and you will get her back and will be continued to be paid as long as you take care of her.”

“...Tony she's too beautiful she could never be m-”

“Wilson I know what you looked like before you became a pizza face, this child can really be yours...”

“You want to raise Eleanor? You're two killers for hire, how could you possibly take care of a child.”

“I can buy anything she needs, I can teach her things you can't even imagine and her father is immortal and would go through hell and back for any child let alone his own.”

“I want all of this on paper, with a lawyer present...”

“Of course, I will make the arrangements...”

* * *

 

Tony cradled the child as Wade and Carmelita signed the papers tickling the curious child in a gentle manner before he handed her to Wade so he could sign the papers as well pulling out bank papers arranging the monthly payments.

He could hear Wade coo the child tenderly now that he had a few days to process the information he seemed excited about the prospect of raising this little girl, he had even placed a request with S.H.I.E.L.D. to be screened and be added to the roster on trial basis.

Tony watched the mother from behind his mask as she signed the papers for her bank and gave him the birth certificate as well as the limited medical file there was for the little girl. Her gaze sliding to her baby in Wade's arms and he could see the doubt in her eyes, but she had needed the money and they all knew it.

“You can visit as much as you like, our phone numbers are on the papers, you can call to check up on her...”

“If anything happens to her...”

“We will sooner die than let anything happen to her.”  

Tony smiled warmly behind his mask as Wade sang a soft lullaby for the child, his raspy voice sounding eerily beautiful as he sang in a whisper. Tony actually closed his eyes as he listened, before his lawyer asked him if he was needed for something else.

“Yes,  can you handle doing the paperwork to start up a legit training academy, a gym for fight sports training… you should send the information about it to S.H.I.E.L.D as well so they know they are also welcome to use my services there.” 

“Of course Mister Masters, I will get right on that. Would you like to start the adoption process as well?”

“Not yet, I will have some tests run first and I want her mother comfortable with the situation before I open that can of worms, now please get out, my partner and I have a lot of work to do…” 


End file.
